prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember Moon
For the wrestler known as the Goddess Athena, see Amy Young. |birth_place = Garland, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = The realm of Chicago, Illinois Dallas, Texas |trainer = Booker T Skandor Akbar WWE Performance Center |debut = 2007 }} Adrienne Reese (August 31, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Ember Moon where she performs on the Smackdown brand. Moon previously wrestled on the independent circuit under the ring name Athena, competing regularly for promotions such as Shimmer Women Athletes, Women Superstars Uncensored, Inspire Pro Wrestling and Anarchy Championship Wrestling for which she is a former three-time ACW American Joshi Champion. Career SHIMMER Women Athletes Debut and Various Feuds (2010-2011) Reese debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes under the name Athena on September 11, 2010. Originally portraying a villainous character, Athena teamed with Jessie Brooks in a losing effort to Rachel Summerlyn and Jessica James at SHIMMER 33. She was defeated by Tenille later that same day at SHIMMER 34, and she went on a losing skid at the promotion until October 1, 2011, when she defeated Jessie McKay and Mia Yim in a three-way match at SHIMMER 42 for her first victory at the promotion. Face Turn (2011-2014) On the following day, Athena competed to a double countout against Mercedes Martinez at SHIMMER 43, and her willingness to fight Mercedes again resulted in a face turn for Athena. At SHIMMER 44, Athena defeated Mercedes via disqualification after Mercedes turned heel and attached her with a steel chair. At SHIMMER 45 on March 17, 2012, Athena defeated Mercedes via pinfall. Athena received her first opportunity at the SHIMMER Championship on October 17, losing to Saraya Knight at SHIMMER 49. Athena defeated Ayako Hamada at the SHIMMER 53 IPPV on April 6, 2013. On the following week at SHIMMER 54, Athena was defeated by Courtney Rush in a #1 Contender's four-way match that also included Saraya Knight and Madison Eagles. At the SHIMMER 62 IPPV on April 5, 2014, Athena competed for the first time since returning from injury, defeating Candice LeRae. Women Superstars Uncensored (2014-2015) Athena debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored at their Mutiny event on February 8, 2014, competing in a losing effort against LuFisto. She was defeated by LuFisto again at the annual Queen and King ''event on May 10, this time in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match for the vacated WSU Championship. At ''Resurgence ''on September 13, Athena defeated Hania, but she would lose a rematch to Hania at ''Breaking Barriers III on November 8. Athena would defeat Hania at the WSU 8th Anniversary Show on February 21, 2015 in a TLC Match, and was later attacked by Hania after the match ended, turning Hania into a villainess. At Power on May 9, Athena defeated Niya Barela in the first round of the WSU Spirit Championship Tournament. Shine Wrestling (2012-2015) Athena debuted for Shine Wrestling on November 16, 2012 and defeated Ivelisse in singles action. She returned at SHINE 19 on May 23, 2014 and was defeated by Amazing Kong. At SHINE 24 on January 23, 2015, Athena competed in a losing effort against Allysin Kay. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2015-2018) On September 11, 2015, it was reported Reese had signed a contract with WWE, and would be assigned to their developmental territory, NXT, based at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. She made her in–ring debut at an NXT live event on October 10, in a tag team match. She wrestled as Adrien Reese or Adrienne Reese from October 2015 until June 2016. At NXT TakeOver: The End on June 8, 2016, she defeated Peyton Royce during a dark match under her new ring name, Ember Moon. After a series of introductory vignettes, Moon made her televised debut at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II on August 20, where she defeated Billie Kay. Upon her arrival, Moon started a winning streak both in tag team Moon's first loss came on April 1 at NXT TakeOver: Orlando, where she lost to NXT Women's Champion Asuka in a match for the title. On May 8, 2017, WWE.com announced that Moon suffered a shoulder injury after being thrown out of the ring by Asuka, and would not be able to compete in a fatal four-way match for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: Chicago; the match was subsequently changed to a triple threat match between Asuka, Nikki Cross, and Ruby Riot. Moon returned on the June 21 episode of NXT, where she defeated Royce. On August 19 at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Moon was once again defeated by Asuka, who successfully retained the NXT Women's Championship. In August, Asuka had to vacate the NXT Women's Championship due to an injury she suffered; Moon came out to hug her, after it was revealed Asuka would move over to the main roster following her recovery. On November 18, 2017, Moon won the vacant NXT Women's Championship in a fatal-four-way match, defeating Royce, Nikki Cross and Kairi Sane. Asuka then made a surprise appearance and handed the championship to Moon, On the December 27 episode of ''NXT'', Moon made her first successful title defense, defeating Sonya Deville. After the match, Moon was confronted by Sane, who would then be attacked by the debuting Shayna Baszler. It was then announced that Moon would defend her championship against Baszler at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, where Moon retained despite suffering a storyline arm injury. The following night, she made her first appearance on the main roster and competed in the first-ever women's Royal Rumble match at the 2018 Royal Rumble. She entered at #23, but was eliminated by Asuka. On April 7, 2018, at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, Shayna Baszler defeated Ember Moon to win the NXT Women's Championship via technical submission. Raw (2018-present) On the April 9, 2018 episode of Raw after WrestleMania, Moon made her official main roster debut, teaming with Nia Jax to defeat Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. Wrestling facts * Finishing moves **''Eclipse'' (WWE) / O-Face (Independent circuit) (Diving corkscrew stunner) **Sitout scoop slam piledriver * Signature moves ** Double underhook suplex ** Fallaway slam ** Handspring elbow smash, to a cornered opponent ** Handspring stinger splash ** Headscissors takedown ** Rolling elbow ** Crossbody ** Suicide dive, sometimes done repeatedly in succession ** Wrath of the Goddess (Backdrop to lungblower) * Nicknames ** "The Wrestling Goddess" ** "The War Goddess" ** "The Shenom" * Entrance themes **"Take My Hand" by Simple Plan (Independent circuit) **"Rockstar 101" by Rihanna featuring Slash (Independent circuit / Shimmer) **'"Free the Flame"' by CFO$ (NXT; August 20, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW American Joshi Championship (3 times) **2012 ACW Queen of Queens Tournament * Pro Wrestling Alliance **PWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #23 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #24 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #37 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #18 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #27 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Women Superstars Uncensored / Combat Zone Wrestling' **Queen and King of the Ring (2013) – with AR Fox *'WWE NXT' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:Female wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Crown Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni